


Quarantine

by denkis_lightning



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkis_lightning/pseuds/denkis_lightning
Summary: It was official, the coronavirus was a pandemic and everyone had to stay home.Sokka had to stay in his shared apartment with his best friend, they went to the supermarket together to gather supplies."This is wild bro, it’s like the apocalypse has arrived. WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE" Sokka said during the ride "Sokka calm down, no one’s gonna die okay? It’s just people that had a panic attack and decide to buy tons of toilet paper" Zuko tried to calm down the other boy while driving to the nearest walmartSokka and Zuko spent quarantine together
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post so don't be so harsh with me okay?  
> I can't think of a better title  
> please leave comments and kudos to give  
> me some serotonin ;)

It was official, the coronavirus was a pandemic and everyone had to stay home.

Sokka had to stay in his shared apartment with his best friend, they went to the supermarket together to gather supplies.

"This is wild bro, it’s like the apocalypse has arrived. WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE" Sokka said during the ride "Sokka calm down, no one’s gonna die okay? It’s just people that had a panic attack and decide to buy tons of toilet paper" Zuko tried to calm down the other boy while driving to the nearest walmart.

When they arrived Sokka went directly to the snack section ‘hm why do I want to buy a snack when I have one sleeping next door?’ he thought. Sokka hated to admit that he kinda liked Zuko, he was really attractive but he always knew that they were friends, only friends. Sokka hated the idea of losing Zuko if he confessed his feelings. But before that he had to admit to himself the fact that he had feelings for his best friend.

Zuko ignored Sokka and went to the meat and groceries section. After a while picking enough food for almost a month Sokka returned with his hands full of snacks, of all kinds, sweet, salty, even some spicy chips he new Zuko loved. Zuko rolled his eyes but couldn’t say no to those shiny blue eyes, he pointed the cart and Sokka gave him a huge smile while he let all the snack packages fall inside the cart.

They went to pay and saw that Sokka spent 30 dollars in snacks, he insisted in paying but Zuko already handed the cashier his credit card.

They arrived home and Sokka fell in the couch, he turned his x box on and started playing to assassins creed "Are you really planning on doing that the whole quarantine?" Zuko asked completely disappointed as the younger boy took his shoes off "Well do you have a better idea?" he answered he went to the shelve were they kept all the games and threw the Fifa 20 to his head "the loser cooks" Sokka rubbed the spot where the game hit him and gave him a playful look "bet"

Zuko lost the match 2-3 "sorry bro, years of practice" Sokka said putting his arm around his shoulder "yesofpactis" Zuko mocked. He stood up and started cooking dinner.

After they decided to watch a random movie on netflix, Sokka picked a really bad Noah Centineo movie just for laughing a bit. It was march so they were a little cold, Zuko grabbed a big blanket and put it on top of their bodies. Zuko rest his head on Sokka’s chest, it wasn’t anything weird, they did that all the time. Zuko fell asleep eventually and Sokka took a moment to appreciate the view, he looked so adorable sleeping, he felt how his best friend’s head moved up and down as Sokka breathed, and his hair smelled deliciously. He dreamed of running his hands in that hair, while kissing his mouth, but that was an impossible dream, there’s no way Zuko had feelings for him. The younger boy finally wrapped his arms around Zuko and fell asleep as well.

Zuko woke Sokka up unintentionally while he stood up from the couch. It was really early and Zuko couldn’t keep sleeping even if he tried, the sun was up and so was him. "hmm" Sokka said trying to make Zuko stay with him "I’m sorry I woke you up, keep sleeping its fine" Zuko said softly as he put a pillow around Sokka’s arms where he was and covering Sokka better with the blanket they were sharing. He gently pulled away some hairs from Sokka’s face and walked to the kitchen.

He started preparing some tea and opened his laptop, he took his airpods and put some music, wallows will work. He started typing something for his art history assignment.

A few hours later Sokka woke up, his hair was all messy. "Good morning sunshine" Zuko teased him as he gave him a warm smile "Hmmh" Was all Sokka could answer. He went to the bathroom to fix his looks a bit, he looked like shit while Zuko was there in the kitchen looking like a fucking greek god, it’s not fair. He brushed his hair and put it in his classic wolf tail.

"I made you breakfast, well it’s almost lunch" Zuko said as Sokka entered the kitchen again. "Thanks man" Sokka said and then patted the other boy’s back. He put his plate in the microwave and turned it on. "What are we doing today? have you thought of something?" Zuko asked him. Sokka was still a little bit asleep and Zuko found it adorable. "I don’t care much, we could play some games" he suggested. He took his eggs with bacon and his coffee and sat down in front of Zuko. "Yeah that sounds cool"

Zuko was really bad at almost every game they played, except the mario bros. Sokka always went straight to kill the enemies without even picking up powerups and always died, "there was a mushroom in that box, if you weren’t such a donkey you could have taken it" Zuko told him. "I just like to go for everything ok?" Sokka responded as they had to start over because Sokka lost all of his lives. They played all day while eating snacks, they didn’t eat lunch, but when but was dinner time and Sokka was supposed to cook he took two frozen pizzas and put them in the oven. "That doesn’t count as cooking, I spent an hour making a good pasta sauce and you only make this, no you cook tomorrow too" Zuko said annoyed "Hey I didn’t asked for you to make such an amazing dinner, and you know perfectly that I don’t have a clue of cooking" Zuko rolled his eyes.

After dinner Sokka took a couple beers and they went outside, to the balcony. It was a little cold but it was still a really chill spot. They both stared at the sky, especially Sokka. "The moon is beautiful tonight don’t you think?" Sokka said sadly "I still remember her every time I look at it, Yue loved the moon, I like to think she is up there looking after us" Zuko grabbed his hand "Of course she is, she never really left us" Sokka’s blue eyes dropped a single tear, his girlfriend Yue died of cancer when they were in freshman year of high school and Sokka wasn’t totally over it yet. He turned and pressed his head against Zuko’s chest who hugged him tightly.

There was a little bench in the balcony where they both sat down while admiring the stars. Zuko hated seeing his best friend cry, it broke his heart, but his social skills were to bad to try to cheer him up so everything he could do was being there for him, holding his hand and listening to him letting him know that he understood his pain.

"Let’s stop with the drama come on lets drink" Sokka said wiping the few tears in his face. "For Yue" Zuko said raising his bottle "For Yue" Sokka smiled at him.

They stayed talking for a while until Sokka was a little too drunk. "Sokka lets go to bed shall we?" Zuko told him "But I’m fine come on put some music, lets dance!" Sokka stood up and offered Zuko a hand to start dancing "Sokka It’s 3 in the morning we are gonna wake up the neighbors and they have a baby" Sokka give him a bad look "You are so boring, I don’t care about the fucking baby, I want to dance with you" Zuko managed to take Sokka to his room and when he was gonna leave him in his bed Sokka pulled him down and he fell next to the boy "You want me to sleep here?" Zuko asked him "Of course babe" Sokka winked at him. Zuko blushed at the new nickname but he new it was just one of Sokka’s drunk stupid things so he didn’t think about it really much. He lay in fetal position not facing Sokka so he could hide his blush. Sokka quickly pushed himself against Zuko and held him close, the older boy’s face was entirely red now, after a few minutes he calmed down and managed to sleep.

The next day was really boring, they both had college assignments due so they barely spend time together, well apart for when Zuko had to help Sokka because he didn’t know how to spell some words. "Sokka I’m telling you its com-ple-te-ly" Zuko tried to explain "That doesn’t make any fucking sense, it has to be com-pleat-ly, THAT'S how you write it" Sokka fought back "You know what, forget it have a cero on your assignment because you don’t even know english" Zuko had already lost his patience "Okay, okay you are right, but please don’t be mad at me for being a dumbass" Sokka looked at Zuko’s golden eyes begging for forgiveness after being a absolute idiot "I’m not mad at you bro, I’m just trying to help you" Zuko smiled at him and the other boy messed his hair with his hand.

At night they went to the balcony again. The weather wasn’t as cold as usual so Zuko decides not to bring any hoodie, just his black t-shirt. Witch he regretted, but later he’ll be thankfull. "Fuck, I’m starting to get cold, I should’ve brought a hoodie". Sokka looked at him, he was shivering, everything Sokka could think of was warming Zuko himself with his arms ‘dude seriously this thoughts have to stop’ Sokka told to himself "Take the light blue one that’s on the couch" he said, Zuko raised his eyebrows surprised "You want me to use your hoodie?" Sokka didn’t look at him "Sure bro, it’s not a big deal" Zuko stood up and put on the hoodie, it was bigger than him so he pulled the elastic of the sleeves to his hands and raised the hoodies neck to his nose. ‘Holy shit that’s so freaking adorable’ Sokka thought. That night they went to separated beds, like they did for the rest of the week.

Sokka started to miss Zuko at night, he was already used to fall asleep with him between his arms, but they were just friends. It’s not like he was gonna ask him to cuddle, that was gonna be extremely weird.

Zuko was very busy with his college assignments and Sokka started to get bored, Sokka bored equaled danger. He could do anything no matter how stupid or dangerous was. He almost burned his entire  
hair because he wanted to try and straighten it, his hair was still wet, Zuko ran and took the hair iron before he electrocuted himself. Now he’s not allowed to even be near to any hot instruments and every time he wants to try something new on his hair Zuko has to do it, he doesn’t trust him anymore.

Or there was this other time he cut his finger trying to crop a T-shirt, he ran to the kitchen were his best friend was working almost crying. Zuko put a bandaid with little car drawings in it and give a little kiss on the cut so Sokka would calm down.

It was completely worth it, when Sokka came out of his room with that Crop top on Zuko was breathless. "So, what do you think? I’m trying to embrace my fem side" Zuko couldn’t find his voice to respond, he was to busy looking at Sokka’s bare stomach, he’s never taken a moment to appreciate his best friend’s body. ‘damn, I would give my life to touch those abs’ Zuko fantasied. He admired every single curve in Sokka’s body, he could look at them for hours and never get tired. ‘Wait, did I seriously just admit to myself I have I crush on him? Fuck, fuck, fuck’. Sokka was still expecting for an answer "Y-you look amazing" He managed to say. Sokka gave him a huge smile "Oh dude, we should wear matching! gimme a sec I’ll make you one. You have any blue shirts? nevermind I have one that I think it’s more your size. Wait, no gimme a red one, I’ll draw a sun in yours and a moon in mine!" Sokka was beyond excited and Zuko loved to see him like that "Sure!, that’ll be fire" Zuko responded giving him a big, warm smile.

A couple hours later Sokka came out with with his creations and Zuko was happy to try it on. "H-how do I look?" Zuko was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. ‘This is the most fucking cute thing I’ve ever seen, but I think that crop top will look better on the floor of my room’ Sokka thought "Wow dude you look absolutely awesome" Zuko’s face blushed bright red. "Come on let's make a picture we’ll have to remember this day for the rest of our lives"

They went out to the balcony, it was golden hour and the sun gave Zuko’s skin a special glow that made him look stunning. Sokka took a lot of pictures and decided that his new lock screen was gonna be a photo were Zuko looked especially beautiful, he didn’t care what Zuko would think at this point.

They again slept in different rooms and Sokka spent more time that he’d want to admit looking at Zuko’s pictures, but eventually he went to sleep missing Zuko once again.

"No please dad stop, no no no don’t do it. PLEASE!" Zuko screamed as he felt the left side of his face burn. He was back in that terrible moment of his life, his father was burning his face with a lighter after catching him kissing a boy. "You are a disgrace for my family, I hate you. You are no son of mine" Zuko’s dad was looking at him with pure hate while Zuko screamed for his life.

"Zuko! Zuko your okay, wake up. It’s fine I’m with you" Sokka tried to calm him down "Please Zuko everything is fine, It was just a nightmare" Zuko Slowly opened his eyes, he was crying "S-sokka? W-here’s my dad?" Sokka looked at his watery golden eyes "He’s in jail, far away from here don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to you" Zuko sat down in the bed and pressed his head against Sokka’s chest who was sitting next to him. The younger boy hugged him tightly while his shirt was starting to get wet of Zuko’s tears. "I keep having that fucking nightmare, I can’t take it anymore, it’s like I’m back in that day when my dad-” Sokka put his index finger on Zuko’s mouth “It’s fine, I’m with you okay, that bastard it’s far away from you and I won’t let him do anything to you, alright?” He squeezed his friend closer to him. “I never really told you what happened didn’t I?” Zuko stopped crying and looked directly to the other boy’s blue eyes. “Zuko, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to have to remember that awful moment again” Zuko lean his back against the wall “No, seriously I want to, you have helped me a lot and I think that If I let everything out I’ll feel better” Sokka held Zuko’s hand and looked firmly at him. 

“I was 13 when it happened, I had this friend that I was really close to, We walked to school together every morning. One day I brought him home and we were hanging out in my backyard. He started telling me about this girl that kissed him, he told me that he wasn’t interested in her at all, that he’s never been interested in a girl” Sokka already knew where this was going. “But he did tell me that he has found some boys really cute, and then asked me if I had ever thought of kissing a boy. I said yes” Zuko’s eyes dropped a tear and Sokka put his hand gently on Zuko’s cheek and wiped that tear with his thumb. “It’s completely fine if you don’t want to keep going okay? no one is making you” Zuko shaked his head, he knew Sokka was going to be supportive, he knew Sokka was bisexual so he didn’t worry about what he could think. “He kissed me and I kissed back, that’s when my father find us. He seemed very calmed until my friend left, then he started yelling and calling me a faggot” Zuko’s crying intensified “He said I was a disgrace for his family but I didn’t know what I did wrong. He told me I wasn’t son of his and that he hate me. Then, he took the lighter he used for smoking and put it in the left side of my face” Zuko touched the scar that covered from his forehead to his cheek. They stayed in silence for a bit until Sokka spoke, “You know you didn’t do anything wrong right?” Zuko looked at him and nodded “Look I’m gonna be there for you always okay? Zuko I care about you, I care a lot. And I promise everything is gonna be okay now” Sokka hugged him tightly and Zuko wrapped his arms around him.

Sokka figured that he needed some space and stood up from the bed, “no,... please stay” Zuko whispered. The other boy smiled and got in the bed, Zuko quickly cuddled close to him and Sokka embrace him. Sokka knew this wasn’t like the other times they cuddled, this time was special, this time Sokka told Zuko without words that he cared about him, that he loved him. They fell asleep there, together, close.

When Sokka woke up Zuko was still asleep, witch was weird but Sokka understood that he was exhausted, he finally let all that weight off. Sokka pulled a hair behind his ear and started tracing down his jawline, his eyebrows. He was really careful of not touching the scar. Zuko slowly opened his eyes and smiled “good morning” he said softly.

They sat down in the balcony like every night. “Thank you very much for last night, It really meant a lot to me” Zuko said and Sokka grabbed his hand “I am always gonna be there don’t worry” Zuko’s face turned bright red and then he pressed his lips again Sokka’s. Sokka also blushed as he kissed back, the kiss was soft and gentle until Sokka decided to deepen it, their mouths merged together. Zuko released Sokka’s hair from his wolf tail and ran his hands through it, Sokka’s hands were around Zuko’s back, he pulled him closer and tasted Zuko’s mouth, his tongue was almost in the other boy’s throat. Zuko couldn’t explain the rush of emotions he was feeling, he’s never felt this good, Sokka’s tongue inside his mouth, he’s finally done what he has been dreaming for a while, running his fingers anxiously in Sokka’s hair, oh if paradise existed it had to feel like this. Sokka felt his heart was jumping out of his chest, he was completely sure he was in love with Zuko, he could kiss him for the rest of his life. Zuko pulled apart “Woah” he breathed out “You don’t know how much I’ve been wanting to do this” Sokka confesed.

They went to Zuko’s room and kissed for a bit longer, Sokka was on top of Zuko resting his hands in Zuko’s hips “I think we should go to sleep” Sokka said. As much as he wanted to take this further he didn’t wanted to go so fast with Zuko, he wanted to enjoy it, to go step by step so the older boy could feel comfortable with him. Zuko laid in semi-fetal position and Sokka pressed his body against Zuko’s back, he pulled him closer with his arm and spooned his legs.

That morning when Sokka woke up Zuko was already gone, he was making breakfast for the both of them, the younger boy walked to him and gave him a quick kiss “I think I can get used to this you know” Zuko said with a smile. 

It was raining at night so they couldn't go outside and they decided to stay in and watch some TV. They went to the couch to cuddle a bit. Sokka put a Colombian novel he saw on Netflix, he wasn’t planning on paying attention, he just wanted to cuddle with Zuko but the novel was actually really interesting. It was in spanish but thank agni it had subtitles, apparently a poor girl fell in love with a rich old man that was married, when he died she suicided and his brothers went to the man’s house for revenge. But what Sokka liked the most was the opening song, he even tried to learn it “quien es ese hombre!!” Sokka sang with a really poor accent Zuko found it hilarious and even wanted to film it.

Two weeks later they were already addicted to the novel. “Wait, so now Jimena is gonna make out with Franco’s brother?” Zuko asked “Yeah! didn’t you saw them kissing in the opening? I didn’t even know she was gonna have something with Franco” Sokka explained “I’m sorry I’m to busy looking at you singing, but then Franco is going to stay with Rosario?” Sokka frowned “No no no! no way he is gonna stay with that toxic bitch, I think somehow he is gonna make out with Sarita” Zuko raised his eyebrows. “But Sarita is so boring and is always so fucking annoying” 

They went to bed late and now, Zuko’s room was their room. Zuko started kissing Sokka passionately harder than usual “Sokka please, I want to do it” Sokka give him a evil smile, he’s been dreaming of fucking Zuko for a while but never knew if he was ready. He threw Zuko to the bed “If you ask me like that” He kissed his mouth, then started sucking his neck and left some small purple spots. He took Zuko’s shirt off slowly and kissed the new uncovered skin, the small noises Zuko was making were delicious. He stopped at his nipple were he started sucking, Zuko moaned and Sokka smiled and kept going down slowly stopping at every sensitive spot he found and enjoying every sound his lover made, closing his eyes and keeping them in his memory. Zuko anxiously took Sokka’s shirt off and released his hair from the wolf tail, Sokka’s hair was soft and smell great, Zuko loved it. Their chests collide and the older boy started touching the other boy’s biceps and then pushing his head down where he was already waiting for him. “Don’t s-stop” Zuko breathed out, Sokka chuckled and kept tasting the other boy’s abs. Sokka pulled Zuko’s pants off and then his underwear, revealing his want. He started kissing his thighs “Sokka… please” He loved how Zuko said his name, he pushed Sokka’s head closer to him. “No baby, let me lead this okay?” He said and took Zuko’s wrists up to his head “Stay there” Sokka ordered and took a moment to admire his lover’s naked body, covered in sweat and begging for more, he stayed breathless for a moment, this was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He finally went where he was more wanted and put Zuko’s cock in his mouth, his over let a loud moan out that encourage Sokka to keep going. He sucked the tip and then let it all in his mouth until he started gaggling, he went up and down “I-I’m close” Sokka didn’t stop and instead he went harder suckin his cock until Zuko came in his mouth with a long and loud whimper. Sokka tasted Zuko’s pleasure and went up again to kiss his lover who was trying to recover after his orgasm.

Zuko laid his head in the younger boy’s bare chest “Holy shit, that was good” Sokka played with Zuko’s hair amazed at how fluffy it was “Was this your first time?, with a guy I mean” Zuko looked at his eyes “Oh shit I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that, forget it” Zuko draw small circles on his lover skin with his finger “No, It’s fine I promise, It’s a normal question. And no, I haven’t, but don’t worry I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with anyone else” Sokka pressed a kiss on his forehead. “You know?, This quarantine shit is pretty fucked up but I think with you is gonna be easier” Zuko didn’t raise his head but he could feel he was smiling.

Every day that passed they fell harder for each other, they did a lot of stuff together during that lockdown. Sokka decided to try and dye their hair, his blue and Zuko’s red of course. And in less than a week they finished the novel “See I told you Franco ended with Sarita” They were cuddling in the sofa like every day “But I’m still impressed, Ruth is their COUSIN?, like that means Eva is their AUNT!” Sokka developed a special addiction to play with his boyfriend’s hair “I always knew they were related somehow ‘cause Ruth is way too similar to Libia. Anyways I’m happy that Dinora and that bastard died” Zuko sighed “Sokka it’s the same actress, but I don’t think it's fair that Armando died for Rosario, that bitch deserved to die” Sokka nodded “Yeah, I agree. And please tell me that the Gabriela-Fernando thing was weird as fuck, I mean, She married her daughter’s ex husband?” Sokka tried to explain “Baby, that was fucking obvious I knew something was up since the first episode”.

Sokka was happy he could spend so many time with Zuko during quarantine, and Zuko couldn’t be better with all that affection that he lacked for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Pasión de Gavilanes with my brother as I wrote the end, so I had to include it, and the picture of Sokka dancing cumbia was hilarious.


End file.
